Turn 25.1 (R2remake)
Turn 25.1 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs partly during and partly after Turn 25. The story depicts Kallen meeting with her father before starting her new life with Lelouch and then flashes forward to an incident Lelouch and Kallen had with their children. Plot Kallen recalls the day she, Nunnally, and Cornelia visited Lelouch's fake grave and how she secretly went to her father's estate afterwards. She sneaks into her father's home and is met by her stepmother who greets her with great disdain. After Kallen gives her a fierce glare, her stepmother allows her to see her father upstairs. In his study, Kallen meets with her father who explains that he's a bit annoyed and confused by recent developments, including Britannian authorities coming to his house to investigate Kallen's terrorist activities. He also had his noble title stripped, but subsequently restored thanks to Kallen's service to Britannia. Kallen explains everything that has happened to her the last few years (while withholding some information), leaving her father bewildered, but not upset. Though he does not condemn Kallen's actions, he says he cannot grant the request she has made. Kallen then asks her father to tell her how he and her mother met. Kallen's father explains that he knew Kallen's mother, Zoyo, before he knew his wife, Romilda. Though he married Romilda for the sake of his nobility, he found her boring and lived a second life with Zoyo. In time, both Naoto and Kallen were born, but after a while, Kallen's father couldn't be around them and so Zoyo assumed the role of a single mother. However, once the war broke out, Kallen's father could no longer go to Japan and had to hide his connection to Zoyo, Naoto, and Kallen for fear of repression. After Japan's defeat, Kallen's father returne to Japan and came up with idea to reunite with them. Since Romilda could not have children, he decided he could officially have Naoto and Kallen live with him as his heirs. However, the oppression against Japanese was not as severe at the time and Zoyo decided they should just continue their normal lives. Afterwards, Naoto joined the Japanese resistance and asked his father to take care of Kallen, which he agreed to much to the chagrin of Romilda. Once the subject Naoto's death comes up, Kallen asks how he died and where he is buried. Kallen's father replies that he only knows he died during a gunfight the Britannian soldiers burned his body so there would be no grave. After Naoto's death, Zoyo begged Kallen's father to let her live with him so she could stay close to Kallen, but the only way she could do so was to work as a servant. Kallen's father gives his condolences for Zoyo's death, claiming that he feels responsible as well. Having also read Zoyo's suicide note, he tells Kallen that she must strong and continue to live. Kallen becomes hysterical, screaming that she killed her mother, but she eventually settles down. The two continue their conversation with Kallen explaining how she was able to stay in Ashford despite her truancy and how she learned to pilot a KMF. Kallen's father then returns to the topic of her request, which is for him to disown her. He speculates that Kallen's request makes no sense unless it turned out that Lelouch really was alive. Kallen grabs her father, glaring at him intensely, and tells him that no one must ever know about it, confirming his suspicion. Kallen's father then cheekily comments that it will be interesting having a "Dead-Emperor-Walking" for a son-in-law, which makes Kallen flustered. He then tells her that, in a happy family, the wife feels as if she is an empress and her household is her empire. Kallen's father then tells her that he and Romilda will be leaving Japan to return to Britannia. Understanding that this is the last time he will see her, Kallen's father accepts her decision, though he admits that it pains him to let her go. Kallen tearfully embraces her father and tells him she loves him. Kallen then departs her father's estate. As she leaves, she considers Elizabeth's words about starting a new life and family with Lelouch, and, although she wishes to, she knows that it's too soon. In present day, Kallen receives a message on her phone as she and Lelouch wait for their children to come home from school. Kallen comments that she has made an appointment with the hairdresser. Lelouch says he doesn't mind his hair being long, but after Kallen reminds him of his "Luluko" persona, he agrees to get it cut. Kallen tells Lelouch that the message was from Scarlet saying that she and Modesty are coming over for a movie night. As Naoto, Shirley, and Nicholas return home, they excitedly show their report cards to their parents. Kallen is happy to see her children's high marks, but notices that Naoto and Shirley have gotten B's in a few courses. They say that they can't be good at everything, but Kallen believes they are lying as she knows that their homework is always perfect. Naoto and Shirley admit that they purposefully got lower grades as they don't want to appear too clever or unpleasant to their classmates. Kallen understands their reasons, but tells them that it isn't the right thing to do as they are essentially deceiving their teachers. Lelouch arrives and agrees with Kallen's sentiments. While he agrees that lying is sometimes necessary, it shouldn't be done to keep a friendship. Furthermore, he tells them that it is not a person's cleverness, but rather their attitude and behavior that makes them unpleasant. He asks them to consider what their friends would think if they found out that they hard purposefully gotten lower grades. A concerned Nicholas asks his mother if Naoto and Shirley did something bad, but Kallen assures that it's nothing serious. Naoto and Shirley apologize and promise to do whatever they can to make up for it. Lelouch tells them it's okay as he is not angry and, in fact, is very proud of his children. As the three hug, Kallen watches and thinks back to her father's words. As he said, she does fee like an empress. Elsewhere, Kallen's father looks at two photos his daughter sent him; one of Kallen caring for her children and one of her wedding.